


Nada es lo que parece

by Moshisushi



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshisushi/pseuds/Moshisushi
Summary: Edward acaba de mudarse a Forks con su hermana y cuñado. Si no fuera suficiente tener que lidiar con ser el chico nuevo y con las hormonas típicas de la adolescencia, se le añade la incertidumbre asociada a la serie de ataques que se producen en el bosque. Todos Humanos... por ahora.





	1. La casa del bosque

-Edward…Edward…-

Mi nombre abruptamente me despertó de mi ensoñación. Gire mi cabeza hacia donde provenía esa voz que dulcemente me llamaba. De vuelta a la realidad fui consciente de donde me encontraba, estaba en el asiento trasero de un coche alquilado, que se encontraba estacionado a lado de un surtidor de gasolina y la voz que me llamaba correspondía a la de una mujer sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Esme, mi hermana había girado su cuerpo hacia a mí con una mirada de interrogación y preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Hice un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza e intente darle una leve sonrisa. El rostro de Esme se torno de la preocupación a la culpabilidad, esa que llevaba viendo desde que me habían contado que debíamos dejar Alaska y mudarnos a Washington.

-Lo siento Edward, sé que no estás contento con este cambio que hemos tenido que tomar en nuestras vidas…a mí tampoco me hizo mucha gracia al principio... te prometo que hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para que puedas volver algunos días a ver a tus amigos o incluso que ellos te visiten-

Este es el discurso que tanto ella como Carlisle, su marido, habían estando dándome en el último mes. No entiendo porque se sienten culpables, es cierto que la noticia no me sentó muy bien a primeras, pero, ¿qué voy hacer? ¿culpar a Esme? Ella solo sigue a Carlisle ¿culpar a Carlisle? El tuvo que buscar un trabajo en un tiempo record ¿culpar al hospital que despidió a Carlisle por recortes y que los hizo mediante el despido de su equipo más joven? Pues si este es el principal culpable. Por suerte para Carlisle, un compañero de la universidad que trabajaba en un pequeño hospital de Forks, le comunicó que necesitaban urgentemente un médico. Una semana después había conseguido el trabajo.

-De verdad, Esme no tienes porque disculparte… según lo que he visto hasta ahora parece que sigamos en Alaska- Intente sonar un poco más emocionado, cosa que resultó ya que me sonrió tímidamente, justo en ese momento volvió Carlisle.

-Pues ya esta- dijo encendiendo el motor-en dos horas llegaremos a Forks-Salimos de aquella pequeña gasolinera para incorporarnos a la carretera principal. Intente volver a mis pensamientos mientras miraba al paisaje a través de la ventana, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi como Esme me seguía mirando con esa cara de culpabilidad que tanto la había caracterizado este último mes. Debería de sacar algún tema de conversión si no quería recibir más tarde una de esas charlas mama oso de Esme, así que comencé hablar de uno de sus temas favoritos.

-¿Cómo me habías dicho que era la casa?- Eso hizo disipar su ceño fruncido y empezó a explicar todas las características de la que iba a ser nuestra nueva casa. Para ser sincero esto también me ayudo porque cuando me di cuenta cruzábamos el cartel que indicaba que habíamos llegado a Forks.

Pasamos por una calle que parecía ser la principal de pueblo, nada interesante por el momento. Llegamos al final de esta y Carlisle se desvió en una de las intersecciones y dejamos atrás el centro, cuando creía que nos dirigíamos a unos de los típicos barrios residenciales continuamos por la carretera hasta que salimos del pueblo.

-Pensaba que íbamos a vivir en Forks-

-Esa era el principal objetivo, pero a Esme no le gustaba ninguna de las casas que la inmobiliaria nos enseñaba- Afirmo Carlisle riéndose.

-No es que no me gustasen- se defendió Esme –simplemente ninguna de esas casas era la nuestra, por lo que a través de unos contactos conseguí una buena oferta para la que realmente se adaptaba a nuestra familia- El trabajo de Esme le permite tener estos privilegios y rarezas. El que sea arquitecta hace que siempre tengamos una casa de revista y además, que en ocasiones como esta tengamos acceso a más ofertas inmobiliarias.

Entramos en lo que parecía ser el bosque de Forks y a lo lejos parecía vislumbrase el tejado de una casa, a medida que nos acercamos pude apreciar el que sería mi nuevo hogar.

-¿Es eso?- Pregunte extrañado, no era las casas que acostumbraba a ver en los proyectos de Esme, más bien todo lo contrario. Aunque sí que se veía una casa majestuosa y grande, quizás demasiado grande para nosotros tres. Tenía muchas deficiencias, parecía antigua y si soy sincero estaba en mal estado.

-Justo lo que dije yo cuando la vi- Rio Carlisle estacionando el coche delante de la entrada principal. –Había previsto que mi nuevo trabajo nos iba afectar, pero nunca pensé que lo haría tanto en Esme- La aludida le dio un golpe en el brazo haciéndose la molesta –Hoy estas muy gracioso-le contesto con ironía a lo que él respondió abrazándola. –Ya sabes que yo viviría hasta debajo de un puente si tú lo decidieras-

Deje de mirarles para volver hacerlo a la casa, yo no veía la guasa que se traían estos dos con la situación. Aunque, ahora que me había acercado no parecía estar en la ruina pero si necesitaba algunos arreglos.

-No en serio, ¿Qué es esto?-

-Esto es nuestro nuevo proyecto- Dijo Esme emocionada mientras me daba unos golpecitos en la espalda.

– ¿Nuestro….nuevo…proyecto?-

-¡Sí!- dijo efusivamente- he pensado que como hasta dentro de un mes no empiezas tus clases, podríamos rehabilitar algunas zonas, la casa tiene mucho potencial y solo seria pues lijar, pintar… cuatro cosas de nada- La seguí hacia la puerta mientras continuaba contándome todos sus planes. –Ya verás el interior es muchísimo mejor- Abrió la puerta principal y me sorprendí, el exterior no le hacía justicia. Los armarios estaban tapados con sabanas blancas y una capa de polvo cubría aquellos que no lo estaban, grandes ventanales permitían dejar ver un jardín cuyo linde se confundía con el bosque. –En la planta de arriba hay 4 dormitorios, yo ya decidí cual sería el tuyo, pero siéntete libre de elegir el que más te guste-

Subí las escaleras y seguí las indicaciones hacia mi nuevo dormitorio, abrí la puerta despacio, con miedo como si me fuera a encontrar un monstruo ahí dentro, pero para mi sorpresa, aunque no sé porque me sorprendía ya que si la elección de este dormitorio era cosa de Esme era normal que me encantase. Esta estancia al igual que lo que había visto abajo, tenía grandes ventanales, un espacio amplio, baño propio y una pequeña terraza. De momento el dormitorio estaba vacío al igual que los otros tres, nuestras cosas, incluidas nuestras camas, deberían de llegar en un camión de mudanza, cosa que me hizo extrañar el que aún no estuviese aquí.

Volví a bajar al piso de abajo y vi como Carlisle hablaba por teléfono y Esme le miraba como intentando descifrar lo que decía la persona al otro lado.

-¿Qué pa…?- Esme me hizo un gesto con la mano para que callase.

-Si claro entiendo- decía Carlisle a la persona con la que hablaba -Gracias- colgó.

-Y bien…- inquirió Esme. Este la miro y dijo-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, parece ser que han extraviado nuestro camión-

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendido -¿Cómo es posible perder un camión? Un camión que llevaba todas nuestras cosas- En ese momento tanto Esme como yo empezamos hacer un millar de preguntas a Carlisle que tranquilamente nos miraba como si nada.

-Calma, lo han perdido pero saben donde esta, al parecer hubo un error en las direcciones y nuestras cosas las enviaron a Washington DC, en una semana las tendremos aquí- ¡Una semana!, no quería mostrar mi disconformidad delante de ellos pero esto junto a que realmente no quería venir aquí, hicieron que no aguantase más y saliese de la casa estrepitosamente hacia ese jardín que había visto antes.

Después de unos minutos comencé a relajarme, me di cuenta que había actuado como un niño, pero a quién pretendo engañar tengo 15 años, soy un niño. Sentí el crujido de las hojas al acercarse alguien caminado, me gire y vi que era Esme y no otra vez esa mirada de culpabilidad que me hacía querer gritar por haberle causado esa sensación a mi hermana.

-Lo siento- me disculpe, a lo que ella sacudió la cabeza para quitarle importancia.

-Carlisle ha ido al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas y comida, mañana iremos los tres a por las cosas que necesitamos, esta noche será un poco complicada… pero bueno creo que nos las arreglaremos ¿no?- Me pregunto con duda, esperaba mi aceptación a su propuesta.

-Sí, es como si estuviéramos de acampada- Reí para quitarle hierro al recibimiento que Forks nos había hecho.

Entramos en la casa y destapamos algunos de los armarios. En la labor de adecentar la sala estábamos cuando llego Carlisle.

-¡Hola!- dijo entrando por la puerta cargado de lo que parecían ser tres cajas de pizza- ¿Sabéis? Parece que hoy se celebra algo en Forks, están todos los establecimientos cerrados, solo he encontrado la pizzería abierta. –Gracias Forks, pensé con sorna.

Dispusimos las cajas de pizza abiertas en el suelo y nos sentamos alrededor de ellas, entre el viaje y toda la problemática de la mudanza se había acercado la hora de la cena.

Mientras comíamos y manteníamos una conversión relajada, me quede mirando a Carlisle y Esme mientras que ellos seguían ajenos a mis pensamientos. En ese momento en el que los tres compartíamos risas no pude dejar de sentirme culpable, no solo por mi enfado de hace unas horas si no por cómo les había tratado desde que me dieron la noticia de la mudanza. Si no fuera por ellos yo no sería nada, debería de darles gracias cada día por haberme acogido tras la muerte de mis padres, Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Los obstáculos que tuvieron que afrontar al hacerse cargo de un niño de 5 años cuando ambos aún eran universitarios y su relación no había cumplido ni un año, no los quiero ni imaginar. Esme siempre me dice, quitándose importancia, que a quien ambos deberíamos de agradecer todo es Carlisle, que ella era mi hermana y que como tal yo había pasado a ser su responsabilidad, pero no, son los dos la razón que me hace decir felizmente que tengo una familia.


	2. Los ataques

Dos semanas habían pasado desde nuestra llegada. El camión de la mudanza finalmente apareció y el ambiente en la casa comenzaba a ser más acogedor. Esme y yo habíamos empezado su famoso proyecto, y debo de darle la razón, la casa no estaba tan mal. Tras el reparo de algunas maderas rotas y la pintura, el exterior parecía completamente diferente.

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos dirigiéndonos hacia el instituto, al parecer con la mudanza y las reparaciones habíamos olvidado matricularme. Esme estacionó el coche en el aparcamiento y me miro a lo que yo me quede mirando también hacia ella a la espera que hiciese o dijese algo.

—Deberías ir tu solo —Me dijo mirando hacia la entrada donde un grupo de chicos estaba hablando. —Que tu hermana mayor te acompañe a matricularte en el instituto no creo que sea la primera imagen que quieras dar —Y tenia completamente la razón, tanto pensar en mudarnos me había hecho olvidar que eso también suponía un nuevo instituto en el que seria el chico raro y pálido que venía de Alaska, por lo que no necesitaba añadir a esa descripción la de infantil.

-Está bien- Abrí la puerta del coche y salí -Te llamo cuando termine- Me despedí y vi como se alejaba en el coche. Recorrí el pequeño tramo desde el aparcamiento al edificio. Por suerte el grupo de chicos que habíamos visto antes ya no estaba, lo que aun me daba un par de segundos más antes de encontrarme con el enemigo.

El instituto por dentro no era nada de especial, un instituto más como todos los que hay alrededor del país. Tampoco había mucha gente dentro, para mi alivio. Rápidamente encontré el mostrador donde debía acudir. Allí solamente se encontraban la mujer encargada de atender al papeleo, un chico y una chica. Me acerque a ellos para esperar mi turno.

—Señora Jefferson, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer —Oí a la chica quejarse. —Realmente necesito estar en esas clases por favor —Suplicó. La señora Jefferson, que así parecía llamarse la encargada de las asignaturas, levanto la vista de los múltiples papeles que tenia encima del mostrador.

—Lo siento Alice, pero no encuentro ninguna posibilidad en los horarios para que puedas asistir a dibujo técnico y a historia del diseño. Se encuentran en la misma franja horaria —Realmente parecida dolida de no poder darle a la chica sus peticiones. —Pero… la asignatura de historia del diseño no es muy popular y estoy segura de que si hablas con el profesor estará encantado de buscarte una solución —La chica soltó un gritito de felicidad mientras que saltaba.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —Agarró sus papeles y ella y el otro chico que había permanecido inamovible a su lado dejaron el mostrador libre. Aproveche para acercarme.

—Buenos días —Salude cortésmente a lo que la señora me devolvió una sonrisa. —Acabo de mudarme y necesito matricularme para el nuevo curso —Ella enseguida me entrego una ficha que debía de completar con mis datos y con las asignaturas a las que deseaba asistir. Entregue la ficha así como todo el papeleo correspondiente.

—Bienvenido —Me dijo felizmente. Era extraño pero esta señora había sido el primer contacto con mi nueva vida aquí, le agradecí y me fuí.

Cuando estaba buscando en mi móvil el nombre de Esme para llamarla, la chica que había estado en el mostrador se puso delante de mí con una sonrisa emocionada.

—No he podido evitar escuchar que eres nuevo —Dijo mientras arrastraba del brazo al otro chico que estaba con ella. —Soy Alice Brandon y el es Jasper Hale —El tal Jasper parecía incomodo, ya éramos dos.

—Edward Masen, acabo de llegar de Alaska —Me presenté, tampoco quería sonar cortante.

—¡Alaska! —rió. —¡Que frio! Me gustaría ir algún día —y yo volver pensé.

—¿En qué curso estas? —me preguntó.

—Decimo —respondí. Aunque en un principio me sentía incomodo algo desprendía esa chica que te hacia querer hablar con ella.

—Estupendo, Jasper y yo también empezamos decimo al igual que nuestros amigos. Sabes… el viernes habíamos pensado en quedar en la hamburguesería de la esquina para ver el partido de beisbol y pasar la tarde…si te apetece venir avísame —escribió rápidamente su número de teléfono en un trozo de papel y me lo dio. No tuve tiempo a contestar porque acto seguido se fue junto con el chico. Reí mirando el papel. A continuación llame a Esme y al cabo de unos minutos estaba delante de la entrada principal.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Tuviste algún problema con el papeleo?

—No, fue bastante fácil, mis asignaturas casaban perfectamente con el horario —Ella suspiró aliviada, a Esme le gustaba tener todo bajo control y seguro que mientras estuvo esperándome mil escenarios adversos pasaron por su cabeza. —He conocido a dos compañeros de clase —Sabia que eso le iba gustar y en efecto una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—Una hora en el colegio y ya haces amigos —dijo entusiasmada. —¿Me tengo que empezar a preocupar de que montes fiestas en casa mientras no estamos? —Bromeo mientras estacionaba el coche delante del supermercado.

—Quizás si —continué con su juego.

—Anda animal party, que hasta que llegue la fiesta tenemos que comer —Salimos del coche y entramos al supermercado.

Media hora llevábamos dentro cuando una pequeña mujer rubia subida a unos altos zapatos de tacón se nos acercó.

—Perdonar que os pregunte, ¿pero sois de aquí? —Me quede mirando a la señora con incredulidad, aunque Esme siempre tan amable le respondió.

—Nos acabamos de mudar —La señora afirmó moviendo exageradamente la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que pensé cuando os vi, vuestras caras no me sonaban de nada y este es un pueblo muy pequeño… aquí nos conocemos todos —Rió. —Soy Karen Newton la dueña de la tienda de deportes Newton —dijo con soberbia.

—Yo soy Esme Cullen y este es mi hermano Edward —La señora Newton pareció emocionarse.

—¡Los Cullen! —Exclamó. —Sois unos de los principales temas de conversación del pueblo… llegue a pensar que erais una leyenda urbana como nadie os había conocido —Supongo que ahora ira corriendo a decirlo al resto de cotillas, pensé.

—Hemos estado muy ocupados con la mudanza estas semanas —respondió Esme intentando seguir con la compra al ver que la mujer aun tenía ganas de hablar, esta obviamente no capto la indirecta y siguió hablando.

—Estamos encantados con vuestra llegada, realmente necesitábamos un nuevo doctor, el equipo que tenemos no es suficiente con todos los ataques que están ocurriendo —Eso sí capto mi atención.

—¿Ataques? —La interrumpí.

—Sí hijo —dijo apenada. —Parece ser que algún tipo de oso está atacando a los senderistas en el bosque —que extraño que Carlisle no nos contase nada, pero normalmente cuando llega del hospital apenas quiere hablar de su trabajo, dice que ya tiene bastante como para seguir hablando de el al llegar a casa, y no le culpo. —Estoy preocupada esto puede acabar con mi negocio, la mayoría de ventas son a los senderistas que vienen de los alrededores —que hipócrita solo piensa en sí misma.

—Es lamentable esta situación, espero que pronto consigan encontrar al animal que está causando esto —dijo Esme para reconfortarla.

—Si querida —hizo como si se secase una lágrima inexistente del rostro. —Será mejor que me vaya debo de ir abrir mi tienda, encantada de conoceros denle mis saludos al doctor Cullen —De la misma manera que se acerco a nosotros se fue.

—Que mujer más… —Comenzó a decir Esme.

—Hipócrita, cotilla... —Finalice yo.

—Parece que me has leído el pensamiento Edward. Creo que ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos —Nos acercamos a la caja pagamos y nos fuimos.

Paramos en un par de tiendas más y nos volvimos a casa.

—Edward, aunque la señora Newton no haya sido totalmente de nuestro gusto, creo que al menos nos han dado un aviso, no acercarnos al bosque —dijo mientras posábamos las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. —Y por tanto tampoco separarnos mucho de la casa, al menos hasta que hayan capturado a ese animal o hayan cesado los ataques —Mire tristemente al jardín, ese era uno de mis sitos preferidos.

Pasamos la tarde pintando la fachada sur de la casa, esa que justo daba al bosque. Unas horas después Carlisle llegaba para cenar. Mientras hablábamos alrededor de la mesa sobre nuestro día le pregunte.

—¿Qué sabes de los ataques en el bosque? —sabía que no le gustaba hablar de las cosas del hospital pero tenía curiosidad, en dos semanas iba a empezar las clases lo que haría que mi hermana estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo sola en esta casa y con un posible animal rabioso cerca me preocupada.

—Hoy nos encontramos con una mujer que nos hablo del tema —Le comentó Esme.

—Para empezar nada de lo que debáis preocuparos, los ataques se han producido al lado de las montañas por lo tanto lejos de aquí y la policía junto con los guardas forestales parece que han cercado al animal, aún no se sabe que animal es, según las marcas encontradas en las victimas no son de ningún animal que habite comúnmente en la zona, lo que hace pensar que sea algún tipo de forastero que se ha salido de su manada —Asentí y no pregunte más, el tema parecía bastante solucionado por las autoridades. Me levante les di las buenas noche y me fui a mi cuarto.

Nada más llegar a la habitación me tire pesadamente sobre la cama, hoy había sido un día bastante largo. Mientras descansaba se me vino a la cabeza mi encuentro con esta chica, Alice, y su invitación, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar el encontrarme con los otros chicos así que prefería al menos empezar las clases conociendo a la mayoría de mis compañeros. Me levante de un salto y busque el papel con su número. Le envié un mensaje.

" _Soy Edward Masen, ¿sigue en pie lo del viernes?"_

Unos segundos más tarde mi móvil sonó.

" _Sabía que vendrías, viernes a las 17:30, espero que seas fan de los Mets"_

Deje el móvil sobe la mesa cercana a la cama y me acosté, por hoy era suficiente.


End file.
